


quand je te ferai du mal tu vas savourer

by byronicmaiden



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unreliable Narrator, Wet Dream, erik that is not how to properly cope with sexual trauma, poor raoul has done nothing to deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmaiden/pseuds/byronicmaiden
Summary: Seven things Erik knows about Raoul de Chagny.





	quand je te ferai du mal tu vas savourer

_One_ :  
He knew Raoul de Chagny was a liar.  
He lied about his feelings, he lied about his thoughts, he lied about his actions. He lied to Her, to his family, and most of all, to himself.

 _Two_ :  
He knew Raoul de Chagny was an idiot.  
He never knew what he was doing, he had no discipline, skill or ability to do anything. He got lost easily and needed constant chaperoning. This stupid twat. She chose this stupid little twat over him.

 _Three_ :  
He knew Raoul de Chagny was a phony.  
The man he pretended to be wasn’t the man he was. He knew that because he followed him one day, the entire day. He didn’t really look how he looked at the Opera, because in real life he looked handsome and lovely and fuckable and all too aware of it. Like he was gloating at him, like he knew Erik could see his pretty smile and his pretty lips that look perfect for sliding across his neck and wrapping around the end of his—

 _Four_ :  
He knew Raoul de Chagny was a spoiled child.  
He didn't care about anyone but himself. He bought his way into something Erik built. He had never, ever been hurt. He wanted to make him hurt. He wanted to show him what pain, ruin, struggle really felt like. He wanted to make him feel the way he felt for so much of his life. He hoped to God that someday, some surly wife-beating stagehand would fuck him bloody so he knew how it felt. He deserved it. _Serves him right for going around looking so pretty._

 _Five_ :  
He knew Raoul de Chagny was fascinated by him.  
Why else would he try so hard to find him?

 _Six_ :  
He knew he was fascinated by Raoul de Chagny.  
He didn't want to be, but he was. He dreamt about fucking and strangling him at the same time, his legs kicking, trying to push him off, his head pressed against the bed. _Kill him. Kill him and all your problems will be over._

In some dreams he was fighting against it, against Erik. He liked those the best. The feeling of his pulse beneath his hands as he squeezed the life from him, his sobbing and begging for him to stop was more beautiful than any music he'd ever heard. He liked it the best when he was crying, when he was saying no.

In other dreams he was letting Erik do these things, lying on his bed beneath him, sprawled out lazily. And he had the nerve to consider Erik unchaste.

He’d take his hand, raise it to his lips (not pretty and perfect for sucking dick like his, unfortunately) and taste his fingers, and he prided himself knowing She never made him feel like this.

He didn't like these dreams as much. He woke in a cold sweat with a throbbing between his legs and the feeling he was going to vomit in the pit of his stomach.

 _Seven_ :  
He knew Raoul de Chagny was the center of all his problems.  
He was like a caricature of everything he wasn't. He shouldn't even exist. He got absolutely everything and what did Erik get? Shit. His very existence was enough to make him fume in anger. Kill him. Things were getting dangerous. He was getting too close to Her. Kill him. It’s about time something bad happened to him. He wanted to show him how it felt. He wanted to finally feel a sense of justice. All he ever wanted was justice and fairness. He deserved that much.

Kill him and wait for Her to say _thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> so i just saw phantom a couple days ago and once again i’m an e/r hoe. this is pretty dark. sorry bout that.
> 
> also the title is from plus pute que toutes les putes by orties.


End file.
